Do They Know It's Christmas?
by BrookeNerd
Summary: One-Shot for the holiday season. Months after defeating The Reach, the team is desperately trying to grasp any sense of normal they can. After a winter mission, M'gann, Conner and Garfield take a break to appreciate the gift of life and the miracle of Christmas. Supermartian.


**Cover art by the wonderful Tigerct**

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own Young Justice or its characters.**

 **Team Year 5**

 **Portsmouth, New Hampshire**

 **December 22**

 **18:07**

 _Mission Complete. Great job Beta squad. Come on home._

"Woo hoo! Up high!" Beast Boy yells, turning towards Miss Martian and Superboy, a toothy grin plastered on his face. Superboy returns it with amusement, while Miss Martian ruffles his green locks.

The trio walks out of an abandoned warehouse in the middle of small forest, content with the intel they gathered for the team.

"Now lets blow this joint, before I turn into a popsicle." Rubbing his arms to try to get some warmth into them, Gar glances around at the snow covered hills. Trees that once showed a brilliance of leaves are now barren and plastered with white. Icicles drip from their branches.

"I told you to bring a coat!" Miss Martian scolds.

"I did. I just _forgot_ it in the bioship."

Miss Martian shakes her head, then flies off to retrieve it. A gentle snow begins to fall on the New England Port, and Conner can't help but stare as Gar tilts his head back and catches as few flakes on his tongue.

Miss Martian soon returns, coat in hand, and Gar can't throw it on fast enough. She hands one to Conner, but knows he will not need it. "Was never this cold in Quaraq." Gar mumbles. "Are we leaving yet?"

But he turns to see M'gann's attention focused elsewhere. A small village in the distance glows brightly among the dark night. She flies closer to discover Christmas lights are strung on every building, and lively music plays from unseen speakers. She flies back and explains, "Let's go check this out." Her eyes light up with joy, and she grabs Conner's sleeve, pulling him along. He shrugs, and obeys.

Her green skin quickly turns Caucasian, and her uniform changes out for long pants and a sweater, as they reach the town. Gar pulls his hood up, and keeps his head down as he trails behind the couple.

Many people chatter and walk around the town as the winter sun sets early on the horizon. Old fashioned shops line the town square, where a very large Christmas tree stands tall. A bonfire warms tourists, and M'gann and Conner settle near it. Not too close as to harm Miss Martian, though.

 _This place is incredible. I don't have anything else going on tonight. How about we stay around here for a little?_

 _Fine by me_ Conner links.

 _I think I'll head back._ Gar mumbles, turning away.

 _I meant all of us._ M'gann calls to Gar. _However, you may want to tuck in your tail, little monkey._ She laughs through the link. Beast Boy blushes, and wills his tail away, praying no one saw. He also pulls out a pair of gloves, and covers his hands, for warmth and good measure.

A jolly old man walks by the group, and hands M'gann and Conner each cups of steaming hot chocolate. "How much do we owe.." M'gann begins to inquire, but he laughs and throws his hands up in the air.

"Free of charge for my new friends." He tells them. M'gann nods a thank you, and goes back to watching the fire while Conner holds her close.

Gar glances around the small village, and sees everyone is in the same spirit - happy and joyful. Some people dance on the cobblestone streets, while children gaze with sparkling eyes into the toy store windows. He lifts an eyebrow as young girl comes out of a nearby shop clutching a basket of gingerbread cookies shaped like gingerbread men.

Conner leans in closer to M'gann, resting his chin on M'gann's head, when a voice pulls him out of his thoughts. "Look at the cute lovebirds!" Gar smiles from behind them. M'gann blushes deeply, and flicks Gar on his hood, very lightly.

"This looks fun!" M'gann says, turning her attention elsewhere and hiding her embarrassment, as the boys follow her to an ice rink in the center of the village. She scurries to rent some skates. Gar takes a seat on a nearby bench, and watches as a family skates by. Something sour strikes his heart as the parents push their little girl, laughing together. Megs soon appears next to them, handing Conner a pair, then setting another near Gar. Conner grunts, but laces up, if only to make M'gann happy.

"I'm fine. I'll just watch." Gar says with a small smile. M'gann exchanges a look with Conner, then appears in front of Gar.

"Oh no you don't. You are not skipping out on this." M'gann grabs both of his arms, and drags him towards the entrance. Anxiety suddenly races through Gar, and he wiggles out of her grasp, sprinting back towards the bench. M'gann of course grabs him before he can reach it, and turns him around.

"Garfield? What's wrong? You love to have fun." Fear latches onto Gar, enclosing him. His coat is too tight. The Christmas lights are too bright. The people are standing by, waiting for him to slip up - to expose him.

"The… the lights are too bright. Ev-everyone going to see me." Gar stutters, looking everywhere but at Megan. He scratches at his skin under his coat. Green. She may be able to hide, but he won't ever be able to. Not really.

"Garfield." She says, gently turning his face towards her. "No one is going to hurt you. Conner and I will be here the whole time. I promise." She pauses, then whispers. "You can't hide forever."

Tears well up in his eyes, but he brushes them away. His head slowly nods.

"Besides, it's Christmas. If anyone sees you, they'll just think you're being an elf." Conner calls.

A small smile appears on Gar's face, and M'gann helps him lace up his skates. She grabs his hand tightly, and promises not to let go as they slide out onto the smooth ice.

The guests around them glide so simply, and Garfield stares in amazement as their blades cut gently into the ice. He tries to will himself forward, pushing off the wall for momentum, but does not go very far. He grunts in frustration, wishing he could just turn into a penguin and belly slide.

"This can't be too difficult." Conner mutters, pushing ahead of the small group. He looks to be getting the hang of it, when abruptly his feet fly out from under him. M'gann slows his fall, afraid he might crack the ice, but can't help hold back a giggle as he looks foolishly around.

She covers her mouth and muffles it, afraid he might be angry. But when a low chuckle emanates from Conner, she joins him. M'gann helps him up, and latches her hand around his, the other one clutching Gar.

"We'll do this _together._ " The boys nod at her, and they start off again.

Soon they're all having fits of laughter as they skate around clumsily. Other people smile as they pass by, and a flutter passes through Gar. When he finally lets out a signature toothy grin, and cracks a cheesy joke, M'gann knows they will be all right. There are good days and bad days, but in the end, everything always turns out okay.

"Maybe next time we can bring the whole team, and build a giant snow fort, and buy lots of hot chocolate and..." Gar stops, out of breath.

M'gann laughs as he plops down in his seat within the bioship. Conner sits as well and M'gann takes her hold at the driver's seat. After preparing everything for departure, she turns to respond to Garfield, only to find him fast asleep.

 _Someone's tuckered out. Thank you Conner, for today. For everything. He really appreciates it._

 _I think he isn't the only one._

Before she can respond, Conner's standing, and his lips reach hers. Her heart flutters, but calms. A perfect end to a perfect Christmas season day.

 ** _Well this was my first fanfic! I hope you enjoyed it. There really aren't enough Supermartian family fics out there. I was really debating on putting this before M'gann and Conner's breakup, or after Season 2. I hope it did it justice. Happy Holidays._**


End file.
